Turning over a new leaf- first fanfiction ever! Dramione
by ShamelessShipper
Summary: This is an overused storyline, but Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy respectively at their last year at Hogwarts. I'm not using the classic "head boy and girl dorms" route, because those were never actually in the books. Faithful to all HP Storylines. Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts for their last year. Forced to spend time together, they see each other differently.
1. Chapter 1- First name Basis

Chapter 1- First Name Basis.

For the first time when boarding the Hogwarts Express, Hermione didn't know what to feel. She did not find herself filled with fear or dread as she had after Voldemorts return to power four years prior, nor did she feel the ecstatic elation from the years previous. She felt empty, and she felt nervous. For what, she couldn't seem to understand. She knew, logically, that the war was over. That she and her friends, family, and all those she cared about were safe. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that it felt wrong to be going so abruptly back to normalcy after the horrible losses of the war. Looking around from the giggling first years, to the smiles of her friends, she felt very removed. A pair of slate gray eyes caught her attention about halfway down the platform. Draco Malfoy was the only one there who seemed to share the same expression as Hermione; one of somber thankfulness. He gave her a nod, and for one stolen moment, they shared a moment of mutual understanding. They had been the lucky ones, the survivors. And with that he disappeared onto the train.

Draco pinned his Head Boy badge to his robes with distaste. He almost laughed at how much pleasure he had taken years ago at being named prefect, and now the new title brought him no such solace. McGonagall had named Granger Head Girl, to which no one was surprised. Choosing to name him Head Boy though, had been met with some resistance. He had been shocked himself to find the enclosed list of duties upon getting his letter a month ago. With his widely known involvement with the Death Eaters last year, why had she chosen him? He could only conclude that it was some sort of ongoing punishment, having to spend more time than necessary with Granger. Nevertheless, he had vowed to make the best of it. They'd all been through enough, and if putting up with a Mud- Muggle-born was the worst he had to show it, he was still making out better than most. Not to mention he had to begin rebuilding his family name. With his father in Azkaban, and his mother under house arrest, he had a lot to atone for.

Pansy's annoyingly shrill cackle brought him out of his reverie to look around his compartment. Pansy to his left, Zabini and Goyle opposite them. The aforementioned wench took the fact that he was now looking at them instead of out the window that this meant it was a good idea to lay her head down on Draco's shoulder. Unfortunately for her, her bony shoulder and contented sigh were just enough to push the restless Malfoy over the edge.

He got up quickly and strode out of the compartment. "Drakie?" came Pansy's simpering wine. "Where are you going?" The other boys were now looking intently at him as well.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Got to meet with the Gryffindor Princess to discuss prefect's rounds."

To this the boys chuckled and Pansy looked haughty saying "Oh yes, do _please_ tell the Mudblood I say hello."

"Don't call her that." Draco said it in a quiet, even voice. "Don't call anyone that. You should always call things by their proper names." And with that, he turned to go. He stopped only to say "For that matter, I've never cared for 'Drakie'." And he strode away, leaving behind one very crestfallen girl and two boys howling with laughter.

A rapping of knuckles on the compartment door turned six pairs of eyes towards the tall figure of Draco Malfoy. Luna slid the door open and said cheerily, "Hello Draco Malfoy, you must be so happy you've been let you back into Hogwarts this year after your part in helping the Death Eaters." He blinked at her. She was smiling serenely; it had not been a threat, she was just being unabashedly Luna. Neville chuckled uncomfortably.

"Er, right. I suppose I am. Granger," He turned his eyes to meet Hermione's and was taken aback for a second by the emptiness in them. She always had a sort of unadulterated energy about her, and the lack of its presence unnerved him. Her damn friends probably hadn't even noticed, tied up as they were watching Weasley and Weaslette play exploding snap. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "There's an empty compartment a few back, if you wanted to get this over with."

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself pinned against the wall opposite the compartment, Weasleys forearm pressed firmly against his jugular. "What-did-you-say-to-Hermione?" he snarled, interjecting each word with a jab to his neck.

"For goodness sake Ronald, LET HIM GO." It took a full bellow from Granger to get through to him. Looking disgusted, he removed his arm to leave Draco coughing and tenderly rubbing his neck. Potter and the Weaslette had gotten up and raised wands, prepared to defend themselves should he retaliate. Longbottom looked ill, and Loony was observing the scene with mild interest.

Granger, for her part, was furious, and was burning holes into The Weasel with her eyes. He indulged in the satisfaction that the fire was back in her eyes, and he had been the one to put it there. Well, by extension at least.

"What I said to _Hermione_, Weasel, is that there is an empty compartment in which we can discuss our Head Boy and Girl duties privately, without being interrupted by blundering fools. Just because some of us have our minds in the same place as our bank statements –that's in the gutter, by the way Weasley- doesn't mean that others can't discuss matters like adults. And furthermore-"

Ron did not get to hear the rest of his tirade, as Hermione had pushed him roughly by the shoulder into said empty compartment. She then pulled the blinds down on the windows and sat, motioning for him to do the same. "Malfoy," she said. It was a statement, not a question. She wasn't asking him to say anything, she was just confirming his existence.

"Granger," he countered.

And then, she did something so bewildering, he nearly fainted. She smirked at him, and then started laughing. A full belly laugh, so much so that a tear snaked out of her eye. The situation was so bizarre that after a moment he found himself joining in the laughter. She delicately wiped her eyes and smoothed her hair once she'd calmed down. Draco had to admit, she had a rose tint to her cheeks now and it made her look very pretty.

"You called me Hermione."

He looked up at her. She wasn't accusing him of anything, merely looking at him curiously. Her eyelashes were quite long.

"That is your name, from what I understand."

She nodded, mulling this over. "I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing for the Head Boy and Head Girl to be on a more civil first name basis. Have you given any thought to the patrol schedule yet?"

They spent the next hour going over Head Girl and Boy duties for the year, and arranging night patrol schedules. They worked quite well together, both organized and efficient. It pained both of them to admit this, of course. Hermione was just finishing documenting everything when her quill tip broke. "They always break when you're nearly done, just to taunt you. Do you mind if I borrow yours, just for a minute Draco?"

The sound of his name coming from her lips sent a wave through him. It wasn't fear, it wasn't lust, for he knew both of those feelings well enough. It was something he couldn't place. Almost like the nerves he felt before walking out onto the Quidditch pitch. He shakily handed over a new quill. "Here you go, Hermione." It really did feel nice saying her name. "You can keep it. I've got far more than I need. Hermione." She looked up at him, perplexed. "Sorry," he chuckled, "Just getting used to it."

She nodded and continued her writing, but Draco thought he saw the ghost of a smile on her lips.

They finished all that they needed to do with over an hour left in their journey. When neither of them immediately got up to go back to their respective compartments, Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She shrugged. "Seems strange, doesn't it?" She said. Draco noticed that same dull empty look had returned to her eyes.

"I've often said something seems strange about you, yes." He countered. She looked at him sharply, but for the first time in their relationship, he was good natured in his taunting. He relented under her gaze, "What seems strange?"

"Well. For one, you and I having a near civil conversation. That's something I'd never expect to happen. But more than that is the fact that this year everything is supposed to go back to normal. House points, Quidditch, school flirtations. It used to matter so much, and now it all seems trivial compared to what we all went through last year. It's just strange." She finished quietly and leaned back against the seat, seemingly deep in thought.

Draco looked at Hermione then for the first time as just another person. There was no longer any reason for them to be rivals. They mightn't be best mates, but he couldn't for the life of him remember in this moment why he had hated her so passionately all these years. She was insufferable, of course, but so was he. They had both been through to hell and back this past year, and to go back to Hogsmeade trips and the Great Hall after everything did, indeed, seem strange. Their suffering had been mutually brought on by one evil man. He was gone, the war was over, and Draco no longer saw any reason to hate Hermione Granger. He stood, and offered her his hand. It took her a moment to notice it, deep in her thoughts as she was, but when she did, she stared at it sceptically.

"A truce." Said Draco. "You're right, much as it makes me ill to say so, it is strange going back. We were on opposite sides of the pigpen, but going through the same shit. I have a second chance to redeem my family name this year. A chance to prove that I am not my father, nor am I his prejudices. To begin life again after the war." He smirked. "To make a truce with an old academic rival."

Hermione had listened intently during his monologue and now regarded him with a mixture of that Granger skepticism, but it was laced with something else. Slowly, she stood and accepted his handshake. "I accept your truce, Draco, but I have one amendment to your grounds on which to have one." She looked at him. He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'go on,'. She smirked again. She took one step closer to him. He could smell the mixture of peppermint and lavender and an essence that was intangibly Hermione. She leaned in and went up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "You were never my academic rival."

She dropped a stunned Draco's hand and smiled devilishly at him, gathering her things. "See you at the feast, Draco!" She said cheerily sliding the glass door closed. It took Draco a few minutes to regain his composure amidst the faint lavender and peppermint smell she left in her wake.

"Hermione.." He said thoughtfully to himself as he made his way back to his compartment. "Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon entering the Hogwarts Castle for their last first day, the returning students were met with a new massive portrait, immediately to the right of the Great Hall entrance. The younger students oo'd and aww'd at it, not understanding the significance. To the older students, they saw it for what it was; a memorial. Every witch or wizard lost in the battle of Hogwarts (Save for the Death Eaters) was smiling at them. They were amidst what looked like a grand dinner party. Dumbledore himself had vacated his portrait in the headmasters office to see the arrival of the students. Draco thought he'd never seen the old wizard look so proud.

Something about the portrait made him very uncomfortable. He pushed past the other students into the hall and took his seat at Slytherin. Being one of the first students inside he looked around and saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. Curious, he thought, that she wouldn't want to see her lost friends in the portrait.

After all the students filed in and waited for the first years to get sorted, the feast began. He noticed how, annoyingly, students kept getting up and shaking Potter's hand throughout the meal. The Weasel and Hermione were getting their fair share of attention as well. Even Longbottom seemed to have his admirers.

He looked around Slytherin table. For his part in the war, some of the sick minded and old fashioned at the table had congratulated him on his helping the Dark Lord. It nearly made him sick. Other than that, he noticed people seemed to give him a wide berth for the most part. He was glad; it was nice to have peace and quiet for a change.

The brevity of this peacefulness was brought to his attention when Hermione got up and caught his eye. She hadn't wasted a moment after eating to begin duties. Typical Granger. Typical Hermione. They rounded up the prefects and dealt out patrol schedules for the first term.

They had mutually decided that the two prefects on patrol should be from different houses. This meant they would always have access to at least 2 house dormitories should something happen, upping their chances of being able to stop any potential trouble by 100%. Second, after everything they'd all been through last year, no one could argue that unity between houses wasn't a good idea. They agreed as Head Boy and Girl to take the first patrol together. Ernie MacMillan was the only one who complained about these arrangements, having been paired with an equally displeased Millicent Bullstrode. Zabini, on the other hand, seemed quietly pleased at having been placed with Lovegood.

Students settled in bed, prefects sorted out, he met Hermione at the top of the marble staircase, about halfway between their respective dormitories, to begin their first night patrol.

They began walking in silence, side by side. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, they both felt oddly at ease with each other. Draco rubbed his throat tenderly, still sore from Weasleys unwarranted assault on him on the train. Hermione noticed this and winced. "Sorry about Ron. He's been really on edge since the war. Very protective. He lost his brother, you know."

"I know. Just because I wasn't part of the Golden Trio doesn't mean the war didn't affect me too. You can kindly let your boyfriend know everyone's suffered losses."

"I'll talk to him." She almost sounded reprimanded until she added, "And he's not my boyfriend."

Draco stopped walking, still rubbing his jugular. "He's not?" Hermione stopped a few paces ahead of him and turned at him to shake her head. She looked more disappointed than sad.

"No, he is not. During the war we needed each other, needed someone, anyone, to find comfort in. Over the Summer we came to realize that, and that we were meant to be friends. We're closer than most spouses because of what we've been through, but we'll never be that person for one another."

She said this quickly, while looking at her feet, as if she'd had to tell and retell the explanation of why 2/3 of the Golden Trio were no longer an item already. She glanced up at him now, and seeing him still licking his wounds, she walked the distance between them, and placed his hand by his side. She put the tip of her wand on one side of his neck, and slowly moved it across his throat. A warming sensation spread across his neck, and he could no longer feel any tightness there. "Better?" She asked. He nodded, and she smiled at him and continued walking.

"Don't expect the same kind of treatment if he knees you in the groin next time." She said over her shoulder. Stunned, he hurried to keep up with her.

They finished their round back at the top of the marble staircase. "This has been… interesting, Hermione."

"How so?"

"Interestingly civil." He smirked at her, and she countered by chuckling softly at his words.

"Yes, I suppose it was." She met his eyes and smiled. Draco had to admit, she was very pretty when she wasn't scowling. "Well… goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Detention

"I don't _care_ what Drakie's calling her now, trying to be civil and all that. She'll always be the nosy over achieving Mudblood Granger to _me._"

Term was a month in, and already Hermione and Draco's civil terms and first name basis had surprised many, causing more than one Slytherin vs. Gryffindor heated arguments. Pansy was the most vocal about her displeasure with the situation, talking every opportunity she could to put Hermione down, especially when she knew Gryffndor's were listening. So far she'd managed to land Neville, Dean, and Harry in detention for viciously defending their friend. She, of course, had managed to skive out of trouble every time by playing the victim.

On this mundane morning, she had taken it one step too far.

She and Blaise were exiting the Great Hall after breakfast that early October day, spouting off about the unfairness of not being named Head Girl and Boy themselves, when Blaise added to Pansy's tyraid "My theory is that Draco's just kissing the Mudbloods arse to hopefully get cozy with the head girl, if you know what I mean."

Before Pansy could smack him in the arm, he found himself knocked on his back by a fuming figure of Harry Potter, Weasley just behind him with his hackles bared. "I'm glad you said that, wouldn't be right to hit a girl, even though Parkinson is barely passable for one."

"What on earth is going on here?" They all turned to see Hermione, her arms folded, regarding the scene with budding apprehension.

Pansy, sensing she might actually get in trouble this time, assumed her role as victim and stuck out her lower lip. "Your two boyfriends, Granger. They just attacked Blaise out of no where. we were just commenting on the new house unity, and apparently all they want is to tear it down." She spotted Draco out of the corner of her eye, joining the quickly growing crowd and looking in curiously. "It's just so sad they can't all be mature like Draco and embrace it."

Hermione looked from her two best friends, Harry's wand pointed at Blaise, who had by now gotten off the ground and was looking smug, clearly sure Pansy had saved him yet again, to Draco. His curiosity had left his face, and it was replaced by a grim look. He gave one short nod, not to confirm what Pansy had said, for they both knew better than that, but to say that he was on her side, whatever move she chose next.

She looked Pansy in the eyes, her pug-like expression almost physically nauseating her. "Like hell, Parkinson."

The reaction was instant.

Pansy screeched and lunged at Hermione, apparently no longer caring about getting in trouble. Blaise took advantage of Harry and Ron's shocked expressions and sent a hex their way. "Get out of the way everyone, now!" Harry shouted to the bystanders. Most of them complied, Draco however ran forward and tried to pry Pansy off Hermione. The result was a bony elbow to his face, and a resonnating CRACK.

Fueled with the rage of this embarrassing situation, and the pain of a broken nose, he disarmed Pansy and had his wand pointed at her chest in an instand. "Don't make me do it, Pans."

She looked from him to Hermione, a mix of hurt and anger clearly visible in her eyes. She fixed her eyes on Draco, and spat at him "You're just as bad as her. Choosing Mudbloods and Gryffindor's over your friends! A disgrace! Your father would-"

Draco did not get to find out what Pansy thought his father would do, because she now had a gag in her mouth and her arms tied behind her back. Hermione had cast a binding spell on the Slytherin, and was looking at Draco apologetically. "So much for civil terms." A grunt behind them diverted their attention to the three boys still fighting.

Harry had Blaise's arms pinned behind his back, Weasley was standing in front with his wand pointed at his chest.

"YOU WILL ALL, PLEASE CALM DOWN." At the top of the staircase was none other than headmistress McGonnagal. In one swift movement she was in front of them, flames in her eyes.

"Professer, it was Parkinson and Zabini who-"

"Mr. Weasley I am perfectly capable of inferring what happened for myself without you having to draw the line in the sand for me. I thought house unity had begun to sink into you fools, but apparently I was mistaken. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini against the golden trio, is it?"

Hermione stepped forwards. "Actually, professor, Draco was defending me. From what I understand Zabini said something to offend Harry and Ron, and they started in on a row. I tried to intervene but then Miss Parkinson," She shot Pansy a look full of mirth, "Launched herself at me. At that point Draco intervened." She looked at Draco; he looked at her and gave her an attempted smile. It was still a little strange being on the same side.

"Very well. Valliant as your efforts were, Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy, that does not negate the fact that you too were engaged in this fight. You will _all_ receive detentions."

At her declaration Pansy, who had until this point been silently fuming in her confines, squirmed and made little indignant spluttering noises. "Ah, yes, Ms Parkinson, you're still there, are you?" The Headmistress flicked her wand, seemingly not terribly troubled by it. "Now, Parkinson, Zabini, Potter and Weasley. You will receive two nights worth of polishing trophies in the trophy room." This was met with stony silence as the four students glared at each other. "There's that house unity I was hoping for. Granger, Malfoy, as you were trying for a cease-fire, though with somewhat archaic methods, you have the great joy of escorting the 3rd years on their first trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You are to make sure the same number of boots exit the castle and return that evening. Preferably with the students attached. Is that clear?"

"Yes professor," They both mumbled.

"Good." She rubbed her temples and addressed the other students. "That's about all I can take today, so if anyone else steps out of line in the next 24 hours I shan't be as graciously lenient as I was with these fools. Now go do something productive with your day."

Students scattered every which way, the headmistress had already disappeared. Hermione was on her way up the marble staircase planning to do some studying in the library, when a hand snaked around the crook of her elbow. "Hey, wait a minute, would you?" Malfoy said when she didn't slow her pace.

"Draco, I do appreciate you defending our house unity and civil terms back there, and not to be rude, but I'd really just like to go to the library to clear my head." He didn't let go of her elbow, though he wasn't being particularly ungentle with her.

"Hermione," Something in his tone made her stop and look at him. "Hermione, I wasn't defending our civil terms, nor was I defending our house unity. I was defending _you_." She felt an absurd heat rising to her cheeks. She couldn't make up her mind as to whether she was insulted that he thought she needed him to rescue her, or flattered that he wanted to. "What Pansy did and said was out of line, and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry about her."

To his surprise, she let out a little laugh and grinned at him. "Does this mean we're even for what Ron did on the train here?"

He smiled back at her "I suppose it does." His thumb involuntarily caressed the soft skin of her arm, bringing both of their attention back to the fact that his hold on her elbow had changed to a soft hand on her upper arm. She raised one eyebrow at him and he dropped it instantly. "Sorry…" He murmured.

They stood there a moment longer, each wondering what to say next. It wasn't an awkward silence, really, they just weren't sure where they wanted the conversation to turn next; or if the other participant wanted it to end.

It was Draco who broke the silence. "I'll come study with you," She blinked at him in surprise. The way he said it, it wasn't his usual commanding Slytherin prowess, it was an offer. She was free to either accept or decline his company.

"Okay," She found herself saying before she could really analyze what she _should_ say. He smiled genuinely at her.

"Lead the way, Hermione."

A few years ago, even a few months ago, Hermione never could have imagined herself seated in comfortable silence with Draco Malfoy studying transfiguration. It pained her to admit, but he really was very intelligent. Her studying was never impeded with constant questions, or having to verify work, like when she studied with Harry or Ron. She glanced at him over her notes. He had three large books open in front of him, searching for some trace bit of information. He had shed his robes and had his white shirt cuffed above the elbow. Spotting the bit of information he wanted, he smirked to himself and jotted down the answer. She couldn't help herself, she let out a little laugh.

He looked up at her, and she just now noticed his long his eyelashes were. "May I help you?"

"I'm sorry," she was still chuckling. It was like the bells to Draco's ears. "You just look like a child been given sweets when you find your answer." He smiled at her again, seemingly amused by this answer. They returned to their respective work.

She added as an afterthought, "It's really quite adorable," and immediately regretted it. His eyes shot up at her again, but she seemed incredibly interested in what she was writing at that particular moment.

He couldn't help but smirk again. "Thanks. You're pretty attractive yourself, Hermione."

"I said adorable."

"And I said attractive."

Her eyes met his then, searching for some hint of something awry. Something to say that this was some twisted joke. Finding nothing, she gave him a small nod, and returned to her work.

"That look you get when you're over analyzing something, the one you have right now, _that_ on the other hand is adorable."

She turned beet red then and began to collect up her things hastily. "Right, um. Thank you, I suppose Draco. I really should be going to bed, the hour; hadn't realized. Um. See you in detention tomorrow, I suppose. I'll meet you at the main doors to organize the third years. Good night."

And with that she was gone, her soft footsteps fading until she was too far to be heard. Draco found himself wishing he hadn't complimented her, so she'd still be around. She really was good company. And flirting with her was-

Flirting with her? Was he just flirting with Hermione I-basically-know-everything Granger? And moreover, did he want her to return the sentiment? He shook his head. The war had changed a lot about how he saw the wizarding world, and about how he saw his fellow witches and wizards. He now thought of Hermione as a person, and not just the Gryffindor princess. She was kind, caring, beautiful, wickedly smart, gifted-

Beautiful? How had that word popped into his head? He mulled over. The soft curl of her hair, the gold flecks in her hazel eyes, her soft skin, pink lips. She was. Hermione Granger was beautiful. And he had flirted with her, and it only struck him now how fervently he wanted her to return it.

She wasn't any other girl. He'd have to be very careful, with how trepid their past is, it would take a lot to gain her trust. But he'd do whatever it took to have her look at him the way she used to regard the undeserving Weasley. He wanted her. And when he wanted something badly enough, he got it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke early the next morning to a gray dewy view out of her dormitory window. It took her a few seconds to remember why she had a fluttering sensation in her stomach. Her conversation with Draco Malfoy in the library last night came back to her in a flash and heat rose to her cheeks. He had called her attractive. She had called him adorable. And –she groaned and covered her face with her pillow- she had run away sputtering like Neville used to trying to answer questions under Snape's glare.

And, to make matters worse, she now had to spend all day with him before having a chance to analyze what these new developments meant. Was he flirting with her? Did she want him to? Could she even trust him? Sure he had been friendly since term had started, and she knew his involvement in the war was not voluntary, but that didn't take back years of taunting. Or perhaps it did? He had been a boy, taught to believe prejudices from generations past, not knowing there was an alternative. And now, he was a young man, making his own decisions and forming his own opinions. And one of those decisions seemed to be flirting with her. She decided, for once, to not over analyze the situation until she had more information to go on. Spending a portion of today with him should be enough time. She would make her mind up after her Hogsmeade detention.

About an hour later she made her way down to breakfast, dressed in comfortable brown suede boots, muggle jeans, a thick gray sweater and her favorite knit hat. Her satchel slung comfortably over one shoulder. She had to admit, confused as she was about Draco's intentions, she was looking forward to a normal trip to Hogsmeade. She ate her porridge and toast with Harry, Ron, and Ginny in amiable conversation. The two boys had dark circles under their eyes, having served their first of two detentions last night polishing trophies. They both insisted on coming to Hogsmeade regardless of having no sleep. She saw Draco get up from the Slytherin table and catch her eye.

He was wearing black pants and shoes paired with a dark hunter green button down shirt and long gray coat. She had to admit that he looked very handsome. He cocked his head towards the entrance, and she followed after bidding her friends farewell.

"Good morning, Hermione." He said when they met.

"Morning, Draco." She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back. The openness in his eyes was unnerving. "Erm. Right. Here," She handed him a paper. "This is a list of all the first time boys going to Hogsmeade this year. I have the girls list. We'll do a headcount before we leave the castle, and ten minutes before we're to return. I've also written down some muster points within Hogsmeade, should something go wrong or if we need to meet up. We can go over that with them whilst taking attendance."

His eyebrows were raised and he looked thoroughly amused. "Muster points?"

"Yes. In case something goes wrong. Why?"

"Hermione." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. From most people the act would seem condescending, but there was a tenderness to his actions that she warmed to. "Nothing's going to go wrong. The war is over. You don't always have to look over your shoulder and have three backup plans. We are going to have a lovely day supervising these tyrants, and nothing is going to go wrong." He removed his hand and smiled at her. "And if something does go wrong, I sincerely doubt it's anything you couldn't handle."

After taking attendance they began walking together to Hogsmeade. The two of them were at the very end, so they could keep an eye on the 3rd years in front of them. When they arrived at the edge of the tiny village, they allowed the 3rd years to run free with the promise of coming back 10 minutes before they were supposed to be returning, and an added promise from Draco of hell to pay if they didn't.

Draco turned to Hermione. "See, nothing to worry about."

"Drakie!" They heard from in front of them. Draco paled.

"Drakie there you are, you _did_ take your time getting here, didn't you?" Pansy didn't acknowledge Hermione at all, which she was just fine with. "Now that all the ickle kiddies are here, _do_ come with me and have a drink, I've got a seat right beside me saved at the Hogs Head." She went to grab Draco's arm, but he pulled back.

"Actually, Pansy, Hermione and I will be together all day. We're to be available to any 3rd years that might have questions, and we're to do it as a team." Hermione blinked at him; to her knowledge they were supposed to escort the 3rd years to and from Hogsmeade, but she wasn't aware they were to spend time together in between. She suddenly felt underdressed.

Pansy looked at her then for the first time during the encounter. "Don't think that just because you're spending the day with him that it means anything." Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed right in her face. The idea that she was scheming to steal Draco away from her was just so _Pansy_. This served to infuriate her even more, and she stomped off in a huff. Hermione couldn't help but think she looked every bit the image of a petulant child.

She looked at Draco then. "When did professor McGonnagal say we had to stay together during the visit?"

He smiled at her. "She didn't. Shall we?" She was too taken aback to do anything but laugh lightly and nod. He led the way towards The Three Broomsticks and chose a half circle booth towards the back. Madame Rosmerta approached them after a few minutes and they ordered two Butterbeer's. Just as they arrived, Draco looked at something over Hermione's head and murmured "here comes round two…"

Before Hermione could ask what he meant, she heard Ron's distinctive annoyed huff of "Well, don't you two look cozy." She turned to see him, Harry, and Ginny looking at them with looks of annoyance, confused, and curiosity respectively.

"Oh!" She said. "Yes well, Draco and I were just warming up after walking the 3rd years here, as McGonnagal asked."

"Right, sure seems like a tough detention sentence." Ron scoffed. He seemed to be getting more annoyed, and more pink by the second.

"Must be absolutely dreadful." Added Ginny. She had a glint in her eye, and seemed to be revelling in the proximity of the booth Hermione and Draco were nestled in.

Harry spoke for the first time then, apparently finally too uncomfortable to keep silent any longer. "Sorry Hermione, I'm not sure I follow-"

"Shocking." Draco interjected. Hermione sent him a hard look, and he shrugged.

"Anyway," continued Harry, "If you've escorted the 3rd years already, why are you still with Malfoy?"

"Well," She wasn't sure how to answer. If she said she was supposed to spend the day with Draco she was lying to her best friends, but if she said she wasn't, she would be leaving Draco to fend off Pansy Parkinson on his own. And, if she was honest with herself, she couldn't help but be a little curious about him. "Well, actually, Draco and I will be spending the day together, answering any 3rd years' questions they may have throughout the visit, and then escorting them back."

"Fine." Was all Ron said before turning on his heel and disappearing out the door.

"Have a nice day Hermione!" Ginny added. "Malfoy," she nodded to Draco, not unkindly. He returned her nod with a smile.

Harry was left facing them with his hands in his pockets. "Erm. Right." He was looking anywhere but at the table. "Right, we'll see you at the castle Hermione." He looked at Draco then. "Don't try any funny business, Malfoy." And with that he was gone too.

Hermione looked at the space in front of her and Draco's booth, that was seconds earlier occupied her friends. She had just given up a day in Hogsmeade with them to spend it with Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"So you do want to spend the day with me then." She was brought out of her inner questions by Draco's statement. He was looking at her and smiling. It took her aback, he was genuinely smiling. Not the usual Slytherin sneer that she was used to, but a smile. "You even lied to your dear dear friends in order to spend the day with me. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't believe it."

"I most certainly did not lie to them." He raised his eyebrows. "Well, we _are_ going to be spending the day together, and we _will_ answer any questions from 3rd years, should we run into them."

He chuckled. "That's sneaky, you'd have made a fine Slytherin, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin forbid."

They spent the next hour or so sitting and having one of their lengthy conversations they'd grown accustomed to after weeks studying together. They discussed recent developments in the magical antidote potions field, literature, and Kingsley's success thus far as minister. Hermione noticed part way through their conversation that they had somehow gone from being on opposite ends of the booth to them both sitting at the back, their knees just touching. And when Draco lightly rested his hand just above her knee, she couldn't bring herself to object. The contact sent thrills through her body, and the spot where his thumb was gently caressing her was abnormally warm under his touch.

When they went to leave The Three Broomsticks to walk the narrow and crowded village street, she found the welcome surprise of Draco offering her his arm. It was such an old fashioned gesture, she found it charming.

Draco, for his part, was going through inner turmoil. Her thigh under his hand was so warm, and so small. The way her cheeks tinted prettily when she took his arm. It took every ounce of self restraint he had to not kiss her right then and there.

The day continued on like this, with innocent touches here and there. Neither one of them mentioned their conversation from the previous night. All too soon it was time to escort the 3rd years back. Upon arrival at the castle Hermione informed Draco that she was going to do some studying in the library, hoping to get some alone time to stew in her thoughts. Oblivious to this, Draco cheerily said he would join her. She rolled her eyes.

They settled in their usual table at the back, away from noisy younger students, and close to the majority of books they were using this year. They studied in silence, the few other students in the library soon left for bed, and the only sounds remaining in the library were their quills scratching on parchment.

Draco couldn't stand the silence anymore. He had to know if his tentative touches today had been well received by her or not. "Did you have a nice day, Hermione?"

She looked up at him. "I suppose so. Did you?" There was a bit of an edge to her tone, and he winced. There was his answer. She was only interested in him as a study cohort.

"I had a truly lovely day with you." He said disappointedly.

She looked at him skeptically then, as though she was trying to read his thoughts. "Could have fooled me." She said and snapped her book shut, and began gathering her things.

That made him angry. "Excuse me? I spent the whole day with you, and not once was I anything but a gentleman. I held doors for you, I gave you my arm, and I was perfectly polite."

"Yes, Draco, you were perfectly polite." She was levitating books back onto shelves. "You, who not hours prior, had decided to toy with my emotions like one of your cheap play things because you thought it was good for a laugh, were perfectly polite. A true gentleman."

He cleared the distance between them in two steps and grabbed her wrist. Just as before, the contact sent chills through her. "What gives you the right to presume you know what my intentions are?" He had walked so close that her back was now against the bookshelf. His taller frame surrounded her and she was forced to look into his eyes, inches from hers.

"I see how you are with Parkinson and all the other countless witches that you've conquered. It's foul. They're all slung over you and you just revel in it. And then you say some cheap words to me and expect the same thing? So today when I didn't swoon over an opened door or a hand on my knee, you clearly decided any witch that wasn't throwing herself at you was too beyond your reach and decided to play the part of the friendly gentleman."

Draco now understood why she had been standoffish toward the end of the day. He hadn't addressed the conversation they'd had last night. Of course, she expected a detailed explanation. It was all very Hermione. Because he hadn't written an essay explaining his intentions, she'd assumed that they were dishonest. It infuriated him.

"How dare you. You used to see how I was with Pansy and the others. That was before the war. That was before everything. Damnit you know that Hermione" He punched the shelf behind her and a few books clattered to the ground. "You know that. We've talked about that. Did it ever occur to you that the reason I'm not going about this with you the same way I always do is because you're different? Because I want to do this the right way?"

She didn't look convinced in the slightest. Her arms were folded and her foot was tapping. It was classic Hermione Granger defensive stance. "Oh I'm sure. I'm sure you just can't wait to sweep me off my feet, and then you can brag to your Slytherin minions about how your most elaborate plan yet, months of false friendship even, finally paid off, and how you-"

Her words were cut off by his lips on hers. One strong hand on her waist pulled her body flush to his, and his other hand tangled in her hair. His lips weren't demanding, so much as they were pleading. He lightly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and, in spite of herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. He gently nibbled on her lip and a small moan escaped her lips. He moved to kiss from just under her earlobe, down the side of her throat, and across her collar bone, and then slowly made one continuous lick back up the same way. When he reached just below her ear he whispered, "You're so beautiful Hermione." He then laid one more feather light kiss on her lips and grazed his thumb across her cheek.

He was suddenly gone, back to their study table. Hermione instantly disliked the sudden chill around her where moments before there had been nothing but heat.

He came back a moment later with a piece of parchment folded quite small. "Here, this is the time and location. If you aren't there, I'll back off, I'll understand." And began to walk out of the library.

"Draco?" she asked, still hazy from the intense moment of passion. He stopped and turned to look at her, his bookbag slung over one shoulder. "The time and location of what?"

He smirked. "For our first proper date, of course." And with that, he was gone.


End file.
